Zettai Kareshi: Absolute Pain
by Zaiachi
Summary: Reina Asamoto, one of the popular seniors at Seiba High School gets the wrong idea about a certain company. And now, not only does she have a huge debt to pay but she also has one hell of a headache to take care of. Her boyfriend.
1. Act 00: Prologue

**Author's note:** Hey there folks, this is Zaiachi speaking. This is my very first fanfic here, and this time I'm picking Zettai Kareshi/Absolute Boyfriend as my very first victim. + So I hope you guys enjoy this and leave a message or two for this chapter and the following chapters to come. Sankyu please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I **ABSOLUTELY** do not own Zettai Kareshi, but the OC characters are mine. --

**Act 00: Prologue**

_Today is the end of the first semester, and after a week, the new semester will finally start. So far, everything had been well. Everyday was an average day for me and my family. My father is working as a successful chef in one of the top leading restaurants here in Tokyo and my mother is working as a photographer in Spain…then again, mom is on a week's vacation so that mean's she'll be in the neighborhood for a while. By the way, I'm Reina Asamoto and currently studying at Seiba High School. I'm actually a senior this year, the most hectic time of my life…well, school life at least. Right now, I'm living in my own apartment, which is a couple of blocks away from my mom and dad's home. As for not staying there, I just want my independence; still I do find time to visit them every once in a while. Then again that's mandated by my father. Anyway, that's it for now, until next time…adieu._

_Love,_

_Asamoto Reina_


	2. Act 01: Lover Shop

**Author's note:** Hey there folks, this is Zaiachi speaking. This is my very first fanfic here, and this time I'm picking Zettai Kareshi/Absolute Boyfriend as my very first victim. + So I hope you guys enjoy this and leave a message or two for this chapter and the following chapters to come. Sankyu please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I **ABSOLUTELY** do not own Zettai Kareshi, but the OC characters are mine. --

**Act 1: Lover Shop**

Two days have passed since the end of the first semester. Everything was dull at the moment. No school, no allowance no nothing, just this home that she was forced to share with her parents for the week. She was very much against the idea of having to leave her apartment in order to live with her parents even though it was just for a week. It meant no freedom, it meant chores and not to mention having to put up with her parents' idiocy at some time, mostly her mom's. Of course her father was quite the bright man, but her mom…well, she was average. For all she knew, they could have been not related at all. She looked like her, a little but she was more akin to her father, and with her mom being away all the time, she really didn't understand her.

"_Listen to me Rei-chan, Riiko-C is in Spain right now, improving her career in photography. So please understand that she's doing this for your own good, and brother's too."_

His uncle's words kept echoing in her mind. She still couldn't believe that just for work, her mom would leave. Of course she was very much happy to be receiving money from her, but it was her dad who always gave it to him, and never really her mom; to be exact, she really couldn't remember her mother…not one bit.

_I still don't understand why we're related._

She thought to herself as she buried her head into one of her pillows. There was still this internal conflict within herself, she still doesn't want to be near a place where her mother live.

RING RING RING CLICK

"Hello, Asumoto Reina speaking."

"Oi, Asumoto. You free today?"

"Yes, why?"

"The girls wanted to eat at a café, want to come?"

For a while, Reina paused. Glancing at her watch, she smiled to herself and gave an enthusiastic nod as if the one she was speaking to was right in front of her.

"I'll definitely be there. What time?"

"Er…now?"

"Fine. The usual place?"

"Yup. We'll be expecting you."

"No problem, I'll be right there."

And in an instant she ended the communication. It was a rare thing for her to hang out with her friends since her father wanted her to concentrate on her studies more. It was a drag, that kind of arrangement, but it wasn't all to bad, after all, she was getting good grades, and probably better than most, so it was all worth it.

Within a couple of minutes of preparation, Reina was up and kicking. Having tugged on a black vest to top her white long sleeves, as well as putting on a black skirt, she was pretty much ready to go. As she grabbed her boots and began to put them on, she heard a light rapping at her door. It was so sudden but she lofted a brow.

"Who could that be, uncle and dad inst exactly home ye—"

Words weren't even finished when a look of gloom appeared on her face. It was HER. A low grunt and an irritated "What is it" was heard from inside the room. Before she could look up, she heard the slight creaking of the opening door making her shot her head up at the intended intrusion.

"Reina-cha—"

"Go away mother, I'm going out."

"Rei— anyway, where are you going?"

"Its non of your concern."

With that said, she brushed past her mother and slammed the front door on her way out. Riiko on the other hand couldn't help but frown seeing her daughter's reaction towards her. And still she couldn't really blame her for it, after all, as a mother she had never spent time with Reina. It was already a sure thing that she would hate her like this, but she never really expected it to hurt this much.

"Hey, you're late."

"Sorry. There was a pest in my way, so…"

"Well whatever it was, just forget it and lets celebrate for the ending of the first semester!"

"YEAH!"

After her arrival at the café which specialized in Takoyaki and sweets, they began their celebration. Truly, the first semester had been a hard time for everyone but good to say everyone pulled through. But at the moment, Reina couldn't help but avert her eyes from her friends, it seemed like she was the only one without a pair.

"Nee, nee, Reina, how come you didn't come with your boyfriend?"

If she hadn't been on her guard for that question, she would have probably spat out the tea she was drinking. Her love life had been pretty lame ever since she could remember. She for one had been gifted with the looks, the smarts, the athletic ability and nice breasts but she was so unlucky when it came to love. It wasn't her fault really, it was her dad's. She had received countless love letters and confessions, but she turned them all down. Even the guy she liked for the past two years, she turned him down too due to her father's orders. Study first before boys. It was so unfair on her part.

"Well…you know I don't have a boyfriend yet…"

She answered gloomy, sulking and disheartened. Her friends couldn't help but fake a gasp and their boyfriends couldn't help but not gasp at this.

"Its your father's will, right?"

One of her friends, Aoyama Kaname asked, poking her already flushed cheeks.

"…yes…"

She admitted.

"You should really get a boyfriend you know. Look at us, we're happy and we get good grades. Just keep it a secret from your dad."

She shook her head.

"That's the problem with you Asamoto Reina, you're too obedient."

In unison, her friends pointed at her accusingly, and she couldn't really say anything since she knew it was practically true when it comes to that aspect.

"I bet you cant get a boyfriend."

One of the guys teased. It made Reina's brow twitch a bit which made her glare at him. The guy was Ishoni Akechi. It was one of the guys she dumped in the course of two years.

"I'm sure I can, and in that aspect, I'm sure I wont get dumped."

She stated with a challenging smirk.

"What did you say, you cheeky bitch!?"

"You heard what I said, I said I wont get dumped. Why so affected Akechi-san, been dumped before? I'm out of here…that stupid guy just ruined my mood."

She stated while waving her hands. And in that instant, a splash could be heard and Reina found herself dripping wet and Akechi holding an emptied glass of juice.

"By the next term, if you don't have a boyfriend, you'll be my slave."

Akechi said with a smirk. Clenching her fists, Reina slammed them against the table before grabbing the parfait she ordered and then poured it over Akechi's thick head.

"You're on, bastard."

She replied accepting the challenge.

"Oi, Reina…"

"I'll catch you later Kaname…and, keep that Akechi of yours on a leash before I decide to beat him up."

"Reina…you haven't paid yet…"

But she was already gone as the café door's bell rang upon the exit she made. Catching a whiff of their conversation, the man behind the counter, particularly the boss, couldn't help but shake his head and smile. Who the hell was gonna clean up this mess? Was the only thing he could think to himself at the moment, and still, looking at the girl that had left, he couldn't help but remember someone he knew from a long time ago.

"I'm ba—"

Her eyes widened slightly as she felt a hot and searing pain across her cheeks. She was in the brink of shock at that time, before she looked up only to see the glaring eyes of her father.

"You did it again Reina, didn't you?"

He asked, not really feeling friendly at the moment.

"I didn't do anything."

"Don't lie to me Reina! Riiko was crying in her room again! You were acting mean to your mother againt, weren't you? Its so rare to see her here. Show some respect."

And with that she was left alone. The first instinct was to go to her room and sob on one of her pillows. Ever since she was a kid, her father had never struck her. It was the first time that he did. It was annoying.

"Stupid…dad you're stupid…"

She mused to herself, forgetting about the dried up juice that she was supposed to clean up. Shifting violently, she collided with her the table and fell from her bed with a couple of small boxes falling on her as well.

"Ow, ow…the hell…it's such a bad day today…"

She said as she rubbed her aching head. As she placed her hand on the floor in order to help her get her balance for standing up, she felt something just beneath her palms, picking it up, she held it up and looked at the small disk that was in her hands.

"Kronos Heaven Company? What's this…? There's even a url here or something…"

Standing up, she grabbed her laptop and turned it on. Once it was ready and starting she waited for the loading sequence to start before putting in the disk and then waited some more. After a good 10 minutes, and the url entered, the page was already on display.

Kronos Heaven Company had just finished the last of their Nightly Lover's Series in the nightly lover's collection. No. 13 will be the last product on this set, but you are free to choose from other lover series such as the Day Time collection and the Beef Cake collection.

"Day time collection? Beef cake collection? That sounds lame. I guess I'll check out this Nightly Lover's collection instead."

And with a click of the mouse, she found herself looking in an array of 13 gorgeous looking males. So hot she had never even seen anyone that actually looked like them in her whole entire life. Scrolling down, the one that caught her eye was model 13. With a well built frame, long silver hair and beautiful gray eyes, she was totally captivated.

"I cant believe they're just dolls…but then again, maybe this is just some prank. I think I'll go fill this thing out just for laughs."

She snickered to herself and began filling the lover's description out. Choosing carefully what kind of traits and skills he should have, and since it was a lover doll, she based it on the kind of guy she liked. After she filled up the online form, she wrote typed in her apartment's address and sent it to the company's mailing address.

Thank you. You will receive it by tomorrow afternoon, for the 3 day free trial.

The words just popped up from the screen. She shook her head and chuckled a bit as she turned her laptop off. Who was she kidding? It was just a prank; a prank that was built too well to fool anyone, but not her. She was too smart for that kind of thing. Then again it was pure curiosity that she tested it out, and she wouldn't even have to check her apartment tomorrow since she knew it nothing of the sort will be delivered to her apartment.

"A lover figure…pfft, what a waste of good advertising space."

She said as she kept her laptop on top of her table and headed for the shower, cleaning off the sticky liquid that had already dried.


	3. Act 02: Absolute Boyfriend

**Author's note:** Hey there folks, this is Zaiachi speaking. This is my very first fanfic here, and this time I'm picking Zettai Kareshi/Absolute Boyfriend as my very first victim. + So I hope you guys enjoy this and leave a message or two for this chapter and the following chapters to come. Sankyu please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I **ABSOLUTELY** do not own Zettai Kareshi, but the OC characters are mine. --

**Act 02: Absolute Boyfriend**

Three days had passed since she played around with the Kronos Heaven webpage. So to say, for the remaining three days, she was just stuck at her parents' house, not even talking to them. After her and her father's confrontation three nights ago, she had been in a more or less blank mood. Although at the moment, she was heading out, and going to visit her apartment before going back home. It was quite nice to get some fresh air, not to mention head to the only place she was content with after their "fatherly" encounter.

"My dear apartment, I'm finally back…for now…"

She uttered as she hung her head low as she continued to walk, and upon reaching the door to her house, she blinked.

"What the hell…?"

From there, she saw a box. A big and tall box to be exact. Approaching it, she inspected the item carefully. There were no other marks aside from the caution sign and the name of the company: Kronos Heaven.

Somehow she managed to shake her head from all the shock before grabbing her keys and opening her door. Once she got it open, she pushed the box inside and then closed the door with a loud bang.

"Now lets see…for some prank, they are really doing this too much. I have to admit, a lot of effort…and I mean A LOT."

With that said, she began tearing at the box, trying to open it immediately in order to see its content, and after a few minutes of tearing at the large box, she just found herself on the floor, toppling over with a silver haired guy above her…and naked.

**B-dum.**

**B-dum.**

'_This cant be happening…there's really a guy inside the box!'_

She screamed at herself mentally as she pushed the body away from her and laid it on the floor, inspecting it further. The guy was gorgeous and was exactly the same as the one they were advertising on the webpage.

"_Daddy, what's this? What's it used for?"_

"_Reina-chan, its well um…a BEEP"_

"_A BEEP?"_

"_Yes a BEEP"_

"_Well what does it do daddy?"_

"_Well you know Reina-chan, sometimes you ask daddy hard to answer questions. Well not that hard, but hard to explain. Don't worry honey, when you're grown up and in school, you'll learn all about the BEEP and when you give me the answer to your question, I'll give you a hundred yen."_

"_Yay"_

"No, no…don't go there. Darn it…too much shock is making me think of unwanted things…then again, daddy hasn't given me my hundred yen yet. I'll collect it later."

Still, she was in her state of panic after that. And upon her hand brushing against the guy's body, she felt herself shrieking uncontrollably. He was cold, he wasn't moving, and he could pass for a corpse that had been cleaned.

"Oh my god he IS dead! What do I do!? What do I do!?"

She panicked more and began rummaging through the pieces of broken box and paper that were scattered on the floor before she actually found something that seemed more useful than anything in the house right now. A user's manual.

"Lets see…what's it say here…ah, frequently asked questions, here we go. Can you make babies with it? WHAT THE HELL! THAT'S SO WRONG AND UNCALLED FOR!"

And page by page she flipped through it before finding what she was actually looking for. How to start it. Reading lide by line, trying to understand it, and as stupid as it may seem, her face flushed a deep shade of red as she looked from the manual to the mysterious and dead like man on the floor.

-To begin start up sequence, you must kiss the figure's lips where a sensor will pick up your body temperature as well as acknowledge you as its lover.-

After reading that part of the start up sequence, she couldn't help but push back a gulp down her throat as she crawled over the overly handsome guy that was sprawled on her living room floor. Bending over, she leaned down and looked at his "sleeping form". She brushed a hand against its face, feeling how cold he was, nevertheless, he was quite soft, just like real human skin.

"I swear, I haven't even done this with a real guy…not that my father would allow it anyway."

With much hesitation, she slowly pressed her lips against his. They were quite soft as well. And the next thing she knew, she was panicking radically when hands shot behind her head, deepening the kiss and almost suffocating her. With a swift push, she was away from him, panting and breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath, not to mention incredibly red in the face.

"Yo, my beautiful girlfriend. I love you."


	4. Act 03: My Hundrer Million Yen Boyfriend

Author's note: Hey there folks, this is Zaiachi speaking

**Author's note:** Hey there folks, this is Zaiachi speaking. This is my very first fanfic here, and this time I'm picking Zettai Kareshi/Absolute Boyfriend as my very first victim. + So I hope you guys enjoy this and leave a message or two for this chapter and the following chapters to come. Sankyu please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I **ABSOLUTELY** do not own Zettai Kareshi, but the OC characters are mine. --

**Act 03: My Hundred Million Yen Boyfriend**

"No…this isn't happening…"

She tried to convince herself as she watched the stranger moving closer to her on the floor. And as this happened, all she could do was back up against the wall and gulp every now and then as he looked deep in her eyes with so much passion that would have sent her melting if it was on a normal basis. But this was different, this guy was a figure, a doll, not really human…and yet, she couldn't help but feel her heart beating faster and faster.

"What's wrong my girl friend, too happy to see me?"

He asked, nuzzling up to the young girl, kissing her neck and being all sweet and cuddly like he was designed to do so. Reina on the other hand wasn't so happy with the closeness thus pushing him away and backing up on the wall more (if that was even still possible) as she tried to get away from him. The strange man, after seeing this merely sat still in the traditional Japanese way and blinked while looking at her, that pouty lips showing and those glistening sad eyes looking at her with so much anguish and misery, feeling as sense of rejection.

"H—hey, don't give me that look it's not…"

"But you don't like me! You hate me! Don't you? Don't you!?"

He asked quite hurt and disheartened as if a man who had just been rejected by a lover. Reina who had started panicking couldn't do anything but panic more while thinking of something in order to calm him down.

"No, no, its not like that, I don't hate you, in fact I love you so much, so calm—"

'…_down…Boy, that was quick.'_

Before she could even finish her statement, he was already latched onto her like a blood sucking leech. His expression drastically changed from extremely sad to extremely happy as he planted small loving kisses on her cheeks and neck. Somehow, Reina visualized something, if the guy had a tail, it would have been wagging so much now.

"Anyway, what's your name?"

Reina asked as she looked down at him while trying to pry his arms off of her. And when she did this, he looked up at him with that sad look again making him just pat him on the head which ultimately made him smile and feel all lovey dovey again.

"I don't have a name. But girlfriend must have such a pretty name, right, right?"

"Well, its not cute at all."

"What's your name then?"

"Reina."

"You're lying, it is cute!"

**GLOMP!**

"Hey, get off of me!"

She cried out, still panicked as she wiggled under his named body, blushing as she felt A LOT of things she have never and should never feel yet at the certain moment.

"Give me a good name too, Reina 3"

The tinge of his voice was so annoyingly sweet that she felt herself cringe from the very sound of it.

"Well let's see…"

She thought for a while as she kept calm under all that weight and nakedness. Thinking of all the possible things to name him, one thing came into her mind as she looked at the box from where he came from.

'_Nightly Lover Figure…Figure…Suuji…'_

"Suuji…"

She uttered thoughtlessly as she looked up at him. He on the other hand blinked and smiled. That one act made her blush a shade deeper than she already was. She had to admit, whenever he smiled, it really looked great and she really felt nice. She just didn't like it when he whined so much.

"Suuji, is that my name?"

She nodded as a response. She thought it was fitting enough, since it was the best thing that described him. After all, he was just a figure. This would definitely remind her that he wasn't human. Then again, she was already a hundred percent that she wasn't likely the kind to just fall in love with a mere figure. After all, it was impossible, right?

"Anyway, Suuji. Please stay here for a while and I'll look for something that you can wear."

"Alright 3"

With that said, Reina went into her room to retrieve something that her father left behind when he last visited. It was a good thing that he had some clothes there, or else she'd be stuck with someone naked for the night.

"Night. OH SHIT! I FORGOT!"

She panicked as she raced out of the room and handed the clothes to Shuuji who immediately tugged them on. Reina was still in the verge of panic, not knowing what to do. She had just remembered that she had to go back to her parent's place tonight to spend the last of her days there before moving back to her apartment, but with things like this, it was impossible for her to go back. Glancing back at the almost oblivious Suuji, she just couldn't leave him all alone in her apartment. Who knows what will happen to her home if she left him there all alone.

"Reina!!"

Suuji called out as he pounced on her, making her fall down, and thankfully near her cell which she didn't notice she dropped earlier. Her lover figure was quite attached to her as expected and just wouldn't let go, enveloping her in a tight, cozy and warm hug which was sending Reina off the scale.

"S—suuji…please…settle down a bit I need to call my parents…"

She almost pleaded as she tried pushing him back to make a call to her parents house. With a few quick push of buttons, she heard the phone on the other line ringing, and once picked up, she was able to hear a voice, she would have grimaced if it the scenario was different, but this time, it just didn't matter whether or not she hated her mother or not.

"Um mommy, Reina here…I'm not coming back to the house…for a while…"

She paused as she looked up at Suuji who was still so bent on kissing her even though her hand was pushing his face away.

"…make that ever."

"How come dear?"

"Mother, its hard to explain…you wont believe it either, but I wont be able to come ho—"

**DING DONG**

'_Oh great…the door'_

"Okay mom, got to go! Don't call me! Don't visit and just…don't do anything like come by. Bye!"

She said in a hurry as she dropped the phone and rushed to the door. Before opening it, she huffed lightly to catch her breath. And once she did open the door, she found a handsome man, definitely older than she is but was the type that seemed to be fond of cosplaying.

"Um…can I help you?"

With a smirk, the man entered her apartment and bowed while holding out a receipt and a contract. Once he had stood up straight, he looked past Reina's shoulder and proceeded to smile.

"Good day miss, my name is Yuki Shirasaki and I'm here to collect one hundred million yen!"

Her jaws dropped at the amount.

"What the hell!? Who ever you are, I'm not paying for anything with that amount…nor anything I didn't purchase!"

She yelled, pointing at him accusingly. Yuki merely waved his finger back and fort, his movements accompanied by a few 'tsk tsk' sounds as he pointed at Suuji.

"Well apparently Ms. Asamoto Reina, you did purchase something. Here is the contract, read it."

"GIVE ME THAT!"

She snatched the contract hurriedly, and began to read. It had stated all the things she had put in Suuji's system, not to mention the price of each one. Also, there was the free three day trial. She still had a chance then! Chance to not pay at least…

"It says here I have a three day free trial! I don't need to pay yet."

"Wrong. You do remember that you ordered our lover figure three days ago, exact time, 9:00 pm, and well basically…its already 9:30pm. That means he is considered…SOLD."

"No way…"

"Yes way."

With that, she dropped on the floor, not minding to wince even though her knee ached from the initial impact on the floor. It was just not her day to say the least. Suuji on the other hand, noticing the despair in the air, approached Reina and held her protectively while glaring daggers at Yuki.

"Hey, don't you dare make Reina sad! Or else, I'll break your neck and use you as my tooth pick!"

He threatened and pointed at Shirasaki accusingly as well. Reina who was more or less in low low…very low spirits looked up at the smiling Suuji which made her spirits all the more low. Now that she thought about it, she should have never played with that site.

"Hey, hey! Suuji right? Don't talk to me like that. I'm like your daddy, sort of since you belong to Kronos Heaven. As for you Reina-san, you can still pay…we have a fifty year payment plan after all, you can pay if off in that long…right?"

"Right…"

"Don't worry Reina, I'll work hard to help you pay for me"

Reina nodded again, and as the three discussed matters about Suuji. Her phone which she thought she hung up, was still transmitting every word to the other line. It's a good thing though, that it was her mom, Rikko that had the phone pressed against her ears and not Soshi.

'_Kronos Heaven…But how…?'_


	5. Act 04: The Surprise

Author's note: Hey there folks, this is Zaiachi speaking

**Author's note:** Hey there folks, this is Zaiachi speaking. This is my very first fanfic here, and this time I'm picking Zettai Kareshi/Absolute Boyfriend as my very first victim. + So I hope you guys enjoy this and leave a message or two for this chapter and the following chapters to come. Sankyu please enjoy!

OH! Thank you, thank you for the wonderful reviews it powers me up I'll do my best to bring you more even though schools are about to begin.

**Disclaimer: **I **ABSOLUTELY** do not own Zettai Kareshi, but the OC characters are mine. --

**Act 04: The Surprise**

"Wait, so what are you still doing here again…mr…um…Ahirasaki right?"

Reina asked whilst she dusted Suuji as he stood up. Somehow she couldn't help but feel like a mother, seeing how her "boyfriend" seemed so useless by himself. Just hours ago, he was whining, and wouldn't get up from the floor unless she gave him a kiss, which she was rather forced to give. And now she was dusting his clothes which is making Suuji all happy and perky.

"Its Shirasaki…YUKI SHIRASAKI. And, I will be staying with you for the rest of the night, to make sure Suuji does his job of being a lover figure."

He replied while giving Suuji a thumbs up. Reina almost dropped to the floor after hearing that Mr. cosplay would be staying in her apartment. Which meant two men in her apartment, one tiny room, one couch, no sleeping mats, she has to share it with two people…MEN in particular.

"So don't you worry, I'll make sure Suuji does his job, and I'll record everything!"

He stated cheerily before grabbing Suuji by the hand and pulling him toward the only room in the apartment.

"You're not stepping anywhere near my room you pervert!"

Reina warned as she slapped Yuki's hand from Suuji's while pulling the figure towards her, acting all protective right now. After all, the guy practically costs a fortune and she doesn't want anyone handling him, not to mention putting a possible scratch on his skin.

"I knew my Reina loved me I love you too Reina I always will and I wont let any other men or women touch me I'm reserved just for you and only you!"

Suuji intervened and proceeded to hug Reina in a more or less passionate way, making her blush and at the same time lose her breath. Soon enough, Suuji lifted her up, bridal style and looked deeply in her eyes, making her feel rather sheepish and made her blush all the more.

"W—what…why are you looking at me like that for?"

Reina asked, trying to feel for the ground but was useless. Suuji was relatively tall compared to some of the guys she met and his gaze was really freaking her out to the most of it. Slowly bending down, her boyfriend was closing in on her before they felt the door creaking open, and with wide eyes Reina almost fell from Suuji's arms.

…

…

…

"Is that…Riiko-san, is that you?"

Yuki asked as she approached the lady who was standing near the door. Reina on the other hand couldn't believe who she was seeing and upon seeing herself being carried like that by Suuji, she pushed away immediately causing her to fall down on the ground and hurting herself.

"Are you okay Reina!?"

Suuji asked as he helped her up again, the girl merely nodded in response as she looked at her mother who was currently talking to the cosplaying vendor.

"Yuki…Shirasaki, right? Its been a long time."

Riiko greeted the man that approached before stepping inside her daughter's apartment and looking at Reina. The girl, was a bit surprised that her mother knew who the other guy was and was beginning to have wrong speculations forming in her head.

"He's your ex, isn't he mother!?"

"Of course not Reina! He's an acquaintance…"

"Lies…"

"It's the truth! But anyway, I brought you this."

"What's that mom?"

"Just look at it honey."

Riiko then handed her a small paper bag. Hesitantly, she took it from her mom and looked at its contents.

Peek.

For a while, her eyes widened and she twitched before looking at it again, and then again and then once again looked at its contents intently. She then looked at her mom with a cheery smile on her face.

"It's a hundred million yen. Use it wisely…and don't let your father find out."

Riiko stated as she looked at Suuji with a smile. Suuji merely blinked and sat beside Reina while looking at her mom intently as well. On the other side, Yuki was already rejoicing since the fee would be paid and he didn't have to give Reina a discount or anything like that.

"But how did…I mean…when did…I mean…why did…I mean…do you know Krono's Heaven?"

Riiko nodded.

"But how do you know about it mom?"

Reina asked.

"I had the same predicament you're in now."

"You accidentally bought a lover figure?"

"Yes."

"And you had to pay the same amount?"

"Indeed."

"And daddy doesn't know about it until now?"

"…"

A pause.

"You mean daddy found out?"

And then utter silence. Reina blinked.

"Actually dear, your father was very upset when he found out that…my first boyfriend was a doll. But I assure you Night was really the best boyfriend."

After that, there was a pause. Reina looked at her mother skeptically before raising an eyebrow, thinking of another question to ask, seeing that she was still a bit perplexed about this predicament.

"So you mean…this Night guy was better than daddy?"

She asked frankly. Riiko on the other hand seemed a bit hesitant to answer and just kept quiet. There was still a part of her that couldn't decide this, Sure Soshi was a good boyfriend, but Night was also a good boyfriend, and was the one who was always there when she needed someone.

"Mother, I cant believe you. Cant even choose between a man and a doll."

She scolded which left Riiko hanging her head. But then she heard a sigh coming from her daughter, which made Riiko looked at Reina, who was at the moment smiling at her.

"But its okay mom…really. I wont tell daddy about this…and, thank you, for the money."

Reina stated sincerely. She then tossed the bundle of money towards Shirasaki and glared at him.

"Now that I'm paid, GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!"

She yelled and tossed some of the box parts on the floor at the cosplaying vendor who evaded it easily before getting hit at last, and with the actual box nonetheless. Reina then turned to Suuji quite sternly while he looked back at her like an innocent child, which made it hard for the young girl to continue on with the look.

"Suuji, now that you're staying here in my apartment…you have to behave. Understand?"

Suuji nodded before straying his eyes away from Reina in order to look at Riiko quite intensely.

"Don't worry mother, I will always protect your daughter."

Riiko couldn't help but giggle slightly, as she remembered Night from Suuji's behavior. Reina's mother nodded and then stood up catching her daughter's attention.

"I'll be going now Reina. Don't worry I wont tell your father either."

"Thanks…mom."

And with that Riiko left her daughter's house. For some reason, Reina couldn't help but feel some guilt for treating her mom the way she does, and thus decided to try and be nicer to her in the future.


	6. Act 05: Dilemma No 1

Author's note: Hey there folks, this is Zaiachi speaking

**Author's note:** Hey there folks, this is Zaiachi speaking. This is my very first fanfic here, and this time I'm picking Zettai Kareshi/Absolute Boyfriend as my very first victim. + So I hope you guys enjoy this and leave a message or two for this chapter and the following chapters to come. Sankyu please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I **ABSOLUTELY** do not own Zettai Kareshi, but the OC characters are mine. –

Oh by the way Thank you again for you lovely, lovely audience! I appreciate the reviews a lot. I've been wanting to continue this for a long time now but my school is hindering me to do so…plus… I got sick suddenly. Still sick but I'll continue now! It's the time!

**Act 05: Dilemma No.1 – The "I don't Know you." Rule**

Break was now over for the senior class as well as the other levels of Seiba High School. It meant time for more school…more school work and more hectic days and months before she can actually graduate from this torture fest known as high school. Well at least, today, nothing could go wrong, right?

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"**

After the long shriek that came from Reina's room, a loud thud could be heard and she found herself awkwardly positioned on the carpeted room floor. Looking up slightly, she saw that innocent look on her…'boyfriend's' face as he pulled the covers against his body.

"Um…good morning…?"

"I wasn't dreaming after all…"

She mused to herself as she heard Suuji's morning greetings. Why did he have to looks so pitiful whenever she was going to get mad at him for particularly the smallest reason? That made her feel bad for actually wanting to scold such and adorable and ignorant like guy who happened to be on her bed, just covered in sheets and naked underneath…wait…

"Why the hell are you doing there and why are you naked!"

She exclaimed, face a bright red as she pointed at him accusingly. Suuji on the other hand started rubbing his eyes whilst yawning before looking at Reina sleepily. Still, he never forgot to flash her a small smile.

"Silly, I was just sleeping."

"You have to be naked when doing it?"

"Doesn't everyone get naked when sleeping?"

"Apparently? No."

"Pity…"

"Why?"

"Its so much nicer feeling you nak—"

And with that, Suuji found a pillow directly aimed at his face. Hook, line and sinker! It was a prefect bull's eye.

"I finally get a boyfriend…even though he's a doll and still…I get a pervert…."

She murmured to herself as she clenched her fist and turned away from the naked guy on the bed. That must explain why it was rather hot last night, as well as something poking her every now and then when she turned a bit to the right. She flushed frantically, ready to about wring a figure's neck when suddenly, the room's door opened.

"Suuji-kun I got you your Uniform and, Reina-san, what are you doing there on the floor? You look like you have a heart attack."

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU SUDDENLY BARGE IN MY ROOM UNANNOUNCED!"

She yelled through gritted teeth as she stood up by herself. That was the second time today, when she found herself on the floor. It was annoying to say the least. She wasn't a morning person, and she wasn't practically nice during morning either.

"Hey, don't startle Reina like that. I'll kill you."

Suuji intervened with a slightly pouted face as he wrapped the sheets around him continuously before walking over to Yuki, snatching the uniform, going to the bathroom before tossing the sheets outside the bedroom floor. The two that had been left on the room premises just blinked before looking at each other.

"He's grumpy during the mornings…"

"Must have taken a shine too your morning attitude, Reina-san."

The young girl merely glared daggers at the cosplaying vendor before shrugging the thought of murder away from her thoughts. She then turned to face him fully ready to inquire about something.

"What uniform where you talking about by the way?"

"Oh that? Well a guy's uniform for Seiba High School. You know, the one you're going too."

"Why did you get him that?"

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you. It's a necessity for him to mingle with other people. Plus he needs to learn things even if he's practically smart enough to cope with daily living."

"But why my school?"

"You think he'll just go anywhere without you being there?"

That one had made sense. Pretty good sense in fact. They were almost inseparable, but that was just Suuji. As for Reina, she can do without all that affection.

In a matter of minutes, the bathroom door opened and a lush amount of steam made its exit, along with a fully clothed Lover Figure who looked dazzling in the uniform that Yuki had brought.

"Reina, Reina, how do I look?"

He asked, his expression all kind and expectant of a good answer.

"You look…nice…"

The young girl said as she gave him a small pat on the head. It might just be her or did she just imagine him with a tail, wagging it slightly after she gave him a pat. She blinked again, it was just her freaky imagination.

"Anyway, I'm getting ready for school too."

She stated as she made her way to the bathroom after getting all her necessary clothes.

"And…no peeking!"

She warned before shutting the door tight.

Her usual ritual of brushing her teeth, shampooing her hair an all the other morning rituals had now commenced, and within less than an hour she had made her way out of the bathroom, all squeaky clean. She was fully clothed with her uniform as well as she also smelled relatively nice thanks to the bath oils she had stacked in there for everyday use. She felt so fresh and rejuvenated.

"…"

Plus, she was left silent when she smelled something that her stomach was practically dragging her too. With feet moving on its own accord as if it had a mind of its own, she found herself at the dining are of her apartment where she saw a variety of meals that were graciously proportioned for three….that also meant Yuki was still around and hanging.

"Reina, I hope you're hungry I cooked you a meal as well as bento for later when we go to school"

He chirped happily as he ushered her to her seat. And now, Reina was face with a plate fool of yummy looking food as well as some chopsticks and soon enough she found herself eating. It almost brought her to tears. It was absolutely divine. Then again, she couldn't help but wonder why Suuji was eating too when he was in fact, just a doll.

"You can eat?"

"Of course I can, just like any other human being can. Although I'm not really programmed to neither eat nor sleep, I can still do these things. Plus it will be suspicious if people see me not eating anything at all."

He explained. Reina just nodded in understanding. Yuki was, on the other hand, sneaking around before grabbing his plate and taking it somewhere away from the two.

"I cant wait to spend time with you at school"

He exclaimed which made her choke a little.

"Oh about that…"

"Hmn…"

"Lets keep a rule shall we? Whenever we're at school, you don't know me. Understand?"

"Why?"

And in his voice could be heard the sad tinge of a broken heart.

"Now understand, if word spreads that I have a boyfriend…it will get to my father for sure…"

She paused for a while, she knew that there were a lot of people who didn't really like her since she aced a lot of subjects and the likes. She wasn't doing it on purpose, she was just under her father's orders.

"…and we don't want that since if he find out, he'll practically shove you away. We wont see each other again."

And with that statement said, Suuji dropped his chopsticks suddenly. His eyes went wide slightly before he finally closed them and nodded.

"For our relationship, I'll do it…no matter how much it pains me."

He replied. Reina smiled a bit. He was such an obedient guy. Truly he was a model for any real gentleman. Well at least that's what she thinks.

Having taken a glance at the clock, she soon stood up.

"Well, Its time for school. Don't forget your promise."

"I wont. Don't forget your lunch."

"I wont."

_Reina…_

And with that she grabbed the bento box and hurried outside the house. It was once again time for school and about a few minutes from when Reina left, Shuuji took his own bento box and made for the exit.

**A/N: Well that's the end of yet another act. Hopefully I'll be able to update it more! So please Read and Review Thank you again to my dear readers! **


	7. Act 06: Dilemma No 2

**Author's note:** Hey there folks, this is Zaiachi speaking. This is my very first fanfic here, and this time I'm picking Zettai Kareshi/Absolute Boyfriend as my very first victim. + So I hope you guys enjoy this and leave a message or two for this chapter and the following chapters to come. Sankyu please enjoy!

By the way, sorry for the late late…very late update. I've encountered a lot of problems technically and mentally. A.k.a my computer breaking down and a mental block from Zettai Kareshi. But now I hope I'll be able to update more.

**Disclaimer: **I **ABSOLUTELY** do not own Zettai Kareshi, but the OC characters are mine. –

**Act 06: Dilemma No.2 – 'Absolute Misfortune'**

_I'm so tired…_

Reina thought to herself as she lumped on her deck whilst placing her back pack on the ground beside her, pretty much out of energy due to a lot of things. There were so many problems in her mind right now like how to be nicer to her mother, how to get that cosplaying vendor out of her apartment, how to keep it a secret from her father and how to avoid Suuji at school.

_That's right Suuji will be studying in this school too. I hope he'll be alright in the class he'll be assigned into. Wait a second, what am I worried for? It's not like he matters or anything. _

She thought to herself for a while, wondering how and why Suuji's existence nudged at her mind every so often. She didn't really like him like the how he liked her, but she couldn't help but pity the poor thing. Suuji was so adorably expecting his love to be returned that not doing so seemed to be a mortal sin. It was just peculiar. Reina's train of thought was destroyed by the loud shrieking of her female classmates as they crowded the door's entrance.

"Please, please, no need to get excited ladies."

_That voice._

Dumbfounded, Reina un-slumped herself from her desk and stupidly looked at where the voice was coming from. And then there it was, along with the fangirls that was swarming around the voice like flies, he came into view. She just had to turn her head as the male passed her without even a glance nor without even saying a word, was that really…

"Suuji…"

She spoke silently as the new classmate waltz over to his desired seat while the girls of her class continued to swarm the overly handsome new comer.

"Everyone settle down and go back to your seats."

The strict voice of their teacher played into action as he made his entrance from the front door, and seeing that his students were still in a state of disarray, he clutched his harisen and slammed it against the board.

"I said take your seats!"

Silence befell the classroom as the women made disapproving grunts and snorts as they all went back to their seats. Reina on the other hand was already seated, but was still looking at Suuji who was now in her class?

_Wait, that cant be right!_

Her mind mentally screamed at her as she kept on gawking. Suuji on the other hand was listening to the teacher who was already speaking before catching the look Reina was giving him. A slight glance would be given her was before smiling in a somewhat seductive and sinister way which made Reina feel uneasy making her turn away. It was like Suuji was an entirely different person. Or maybe it wasn't Suuji at all, maybe it was someone else who just looked like Suuji, and that Suuji was in another class in reality.

"Asamoto, Reina. Asamoto, Reina. Asamoto, Reina are you here?"

The teacher called out as he began to take attendance. The girl in question was still deep in thought.

"OW!"

Again, she was merely pulled out of thought as the board eraser made a direct collision with her head. She whimpered slightly as she rubbed the aching body part while her classmates just laughed at her.

_Act like you're not affected._

Suuji on the other hand was restraining himself from jumping the teacher and breaking him into little pieces for hurting Reina like that, but for the sake of the young girl he had to restrain himself from making others see that they were related in any kind of way.

"Asamoto-kun, its not like you not to pay attention! So pay attention or else your father will be hearing about this."

The grumpy old teacher warned while slamming his harisen at the desk.

"Yes sir…"

She spoke in a disheartened tone. Why did they have to use that kind of threat every time? It wasn't nice so to speak.

"Anyway, we have a new student joining us for today. Please stand up and approach the front."

He ordered. Suuji who had been sitting at the back came to a stand and slowly walked towards the teacher's table, walking up to the platform and flashed a smile at everyone. The males just snorted while the girls squealed in excitement. He was dressed in the normal Seiba uniform which complimented him quite well. He also had his hair tied into a low pony so that it didn't get in the way of his eyes. He looked so radiant as he stood up front but there was also a sinister look to him due to how his eyes had been slanted. He looked like someone who was made for brawling, made to be a bully but he was still very alluring. Still that look betrayed the way he was with Reina.

"Go ahead and introduce yourself."

"Minna-san, Ohayou. Shirasaki, Suuji. Let's all get along shall we?"

The introduction was followed by a wink which made the girls melt in their seats, aside from Reina who was still trying to comprehend this unlucky predicament.

Once the introductions were over, he returned to his seat, making sure to pass by Reina's table whenever he walked. Although he promised that they wouldn't know each other once they were in school, he still wanted to get a glimpse of her face whenever he could. He could bear not talking for a while, but he couldn't bear not to see her.

Reina could feel his stares and it made her skin crawl to say the least.

The day was long as the lessons began. Second semester was really boring as usual. Even during the first day, it was already hectic, and they were just half way through. Lunch hadn't even come yet, but that was about to change.

3!

2!

1!

Ding!

And there it was! The bell for lunch finally rang. Once the teacher stepped out, the students began to chatter among themselves as some began to eat.

Heavenly. That's how Reina described the bento as she opened the contained which had contained Suuji's homemade lunch. The smell was appetizing and it was filled with so much food and so much…love. She had to momentarily twitch at that part. Either way, she was still grateful for such a wonderful meal.

"Reina-chan!"

Someone called out. Looking to the side, she saw Kaname waving with her along with some of their other friends as well as their boyfriends.

_Shit…_

"Kaname-chan, its nice to see you again."

Although she had greeted her friend in the usual nice manner, she mentally cussed under her breath at the man that was with her, mockingly looking at her as they approached her table.

"What the hell are you looking at?"

Reina spat out while giving Akechi the dirty look. She was very infuriated with his presence.

"Ready to be my slave?"

Her eyes widened somewhat as she remembered their deal from before. IF she didn't get a boyfriend by the start of the second semester, she'll have to be Akechi's slave for quite some time, and that was something bad. Reina couldn't help but glance over at Suuji who was eating as well while the girls talked to him, and she just couldn't put herself to reveal anything even though she didn't want to spend most of her time with the walking nightmare pig that was Akechi.

"Whatever dope, leave me alone, I have lunch to attend to."

She spoke defensively as she reached for her…

"Rei-chan, what's wrong?"

Kaname asked curiously.

"My chopsticks, my chopsticks are missing."

She spoke thoughtfully before remembering that when she grabbed onto her bento, she forgot to place the chopsticks in because of her briefing Suuji with the rules.

"You know you might have eaten it while you were yapping away."

"I'm not a pig like you Akechi who eats everything in ITS path."

"What was that bitch!?"

"Is there a problem?"

About to grab the collar of her uniform, Akechi stopped in mid attempt as the new student's voice rang out, making everyone fall into a state of dead silence. Suuji's eyes glared at Akechi in a malicious way before coming to a stand while holding a pair of chopsticks. Walking towards the ferocious group, the silver haired figure pushed Akechi away before sitting at the unoccupied space of Reina's table.

"Here you go, you can use my chopsticks."

"Ah…domo."

He glanced at her with a smile as he handed the pair of wooden eaten utensils which she took hesitantly. With that out of the way, Suuji once again brought his attention to the guy that was threatening Reina. Eyes were narrowed into slits, danger and arrogance gleaming in them.

"If you know what's good for you, you will scram. Otherwise, I'll break you in half. Got it?"

He smirked, cracking his knuckles a bit as he balled his fists lightly.

"What the…who the hell do you think you are, are you her boyfriend or something?!"

With the inquisition, Suuji looked at Reina slightly. There was something so off with the guy as Reina looked at him. It was as if he was a totally different person. This time he didn't smile at her, only glanced before looking back at Akechi.

"No. I just hate men who bully women. But then again, you must be gay."

Suuji shrugged.

"What the hell! Let go of me! I'll fucking beat that bastard up!"

Akechi was practically furious at Shirasaki's comment making him want to punch the living day lights out of him. As a good girlfriend, Kaname did her part of taking Akechi away.

"Sorry Rei-chan, I really wanted to have lunch with you today, but maybe another time. Have to calm down Akechi."

And with that they were gone. Reina was still staring at Kaname as the pair went out, and was taken back to reality when she felt a hand atop her head, and looking up, she saw Suuji's smiling face.

"Don't worry, he's gone now."

He reassured before taking his hand away from her head and then went back to his desk to once again continue eating his lunch. He had an extra pair of chopsticks with him.

"Suuji…"

"Don't call him by his name so formally!"

"Eh?"

"Yeah that's right! You're not the girlfriend so don't you dare call him by his name!"

"That's right, Shirasaki-sama deserves to be respected!"

"Eh? Eh?"

As they say, walls had ears, and when the girls heard Reina calling the new student by name, she was reprimanded by the whole swarm. It was bad enough that they saw him lending her his chopsticks, and to make matters worse, he gave her a pat on the head too.

_Suuji will be the death of me…_

She thought to herself as she nervously tried to just nod at everything her female classmates were telling her.

_Sigh…_

**A/N:** And that's it for this chapter? So how was it? More to come, more to come! And we hope to give you more updates in the future! Oh and, sorry for all the typos on the first chapters as well as if there are any typos with this one. I promise, I'll try to do my best!


End file.
